Trick or Treat
by Kellmeister
Summary: Entry for Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest. Sookie's just a kid on Halloween...What could be scarier that night than meeting a real vampire? Slightly AU.


**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-Shot Contest**

**Title**: Trick or Treat

**Penname: Kellmeister**

**Characters**: Eric, Sookie, Amelia, Pam, Gran, Jason, Dawn

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing (sure wish I did...)

**Words: **5898

**A most awesome Beta**: Miss Construed (check out her story- if you haven't, you're missing some delicious lemons!)

**Trick or Treat**

I was seven years old when I met the love of my life, though I didn't know it at the time. He was about 30 then. Well, technically closer to a thousand, but he wasn't human, and years didn't seem to matter to his kind.

In the spring of 1990, my parents were on the way back from Shreveport, Louisiana to our home in Bon Temps when a flash flood struck an old wooden bridge over a river that ran under a road serving as an alternate route into town. It was the same bridge they happened to be driving on. They had just finished moving the last of my Gran's stuff from Bon Temps to a newer, smaller home in Shreveport where she'd be closer to everything she needed. We had been planning to move there soon as well, as the plant my father worked at in Bon Temps was closing soon. Little did anyone know, my brother and I would be leaving sooner than anyone had expected.

I was always sort of the 'misfit' in school, so I was sure no one at Bon Temps Elementary would miss me anyway. You see, I had what Gran liked to call a little 'gift'- I was telepathic. I never really understood the term when I was little, and certainly had no idea how to control it, so school was so hard for me. I could hear everyone's thoughts during tests, during recess, and after school when so many parents would gather their children quickly away from me.

I guess you could say my parents were supportive of me, in spite of our numerous trips to see a psychologist in Shreveport. They were convinced I would grow out of this 'little phase' I was in, and everything would be fine. After their deaths, I felt even lonelier than before, but Gran was my rock, even through the long summer. In the fall, she enrolled me and Jason into the school closest to her, and never failed in helping me tend to my schoolwork every day. She tried to encourage me to have confidence in myself, and even encouraged me to play with Tara, another girl that lived down the street.

As Halloween approached, we begged Gran mercilessly to get us new costumes this year for trick-or-treating. Money was tight, despite the sale of our parents' home back in Bon Temps - most of that money was being saved for Jason and me for college- but we still wanted new costumes. Jason was nine and I was seven, so we both still wanted to go around the neighborhood for all the candy and treats that were sure to be had. We got our new costumes all right, made by Gran's own hands rather than one of those flimsy, pre-fabricated costumes in the stores that would barely make it around the block. I, of course, was a fairy princess - I always chose some variation of a fairy-tale beauty, and Gran's sewing machine did wonders with all the fabric she had accumulated over the years. Jason was simply a football player, complete with the emblem of a Viking on the back of his purple jersey, and a borrowed helmet from Hoyt's brother.

As school ended that day, we both bounded outside towards Gran who was waiting to walk us home like she did every day. My mind was already on what was to come later that evening, and not having to hear the clutter of what everyone else around me was thinking, I was finally at peace for the day. I could only hear the soft hum of a tune my Gran was singing in her head, something about angels.

It got to be about 6:30 and Jason was whining, ''Gran, let's go- the good stuff's gonna be all gone already!''

Gran replied, ''Jason Stackhouse, I will NOT have my grandson carrying on in such a manner! You will hush your mouth this instant!''

I stuck my tongue out at my brother, who glared menacingly back in response.

Gran gathered up our pillowcases and jackets and we were finally out the door. We had to wear our coats, as the chill in the air was rather menacing even for Louisiana this time of the year. I fussed, but got to wear my beautiful fairy wings on the outside of my coat since they were attached with elastic that criss-crossed around my shoulders, back and chest. The tiny sequins sparkled in the moonlight and you could still see the tulle of the skirt poking out from under my jacket. We were on our merry way with plenty of loot in no time.

As we approached the end of the third block down from our house, Gran said we would need to think about getting back home soon, but that we could go another block or two. We turned the corner and the houses became much more elegant, like those you would see in 'Gone with the Wind,' but on a slightly smaller scale, and without the plantation to go with them.

A couple of houses in, there was a home with two great columns in front, and there were hardly any lights on inside. You could hear people talking and laughing, and sounds of creepy Halloween music drifted out of open windows. I thought it was funny that I couldn't really 'hear' people as Jason and I walked slowly towards the front door - just a lot of empty, silent spots flitted around in my head. I couldn't explain the void anymore than I could explain the feeling that there was a hint of magic, darkness, and even death surrounding the older property.

We both walked up to the door, Jason a little more hesitantly than I did, but he reached out and pressed the doorbell. Before he could even finish ringing it, a dark figure appeared in the open doorway and caused us both to jump, and me to let out a little squeal. We weren't scared very easily, but we were scared as the door opened and saw the man before us. He was larger than anyone we had ever seen before, and his presence was definitely commanding. His frame took up the entire front door and impeded our view of the inside of the house.

Our eyes grew as wide as saucers, and I chanced a glance back at Gran at the end of the driveway who scolded, "Don't be shy! What do you say?"

I looked begrudgingly back at the darkly clothed figure, who was now looming over the both of us and smiling garishly with fangs bared. They sure didn't look like those fake plastic ones you see in the stores for little kids to play with.

Jason managed to choke out a 'trick or treat,' while I simply took in the costumed man in front of me. He had to have been well over six feet tall, with longer blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and the deepest, darkest set of blue eyes I had ever seen, which were brought out even against his rather pale face. He was wearing dark pants, dark boots, and a fancy red silk shirt.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and simply asked, "What's the matter little girl? Have you never seen a vampire before?"

A woman suddenly appeared at his side, almost as if she popped out of nowhere, and seemed to look down her own pasty white nose at both Jason and me. "Honestly, Master, I have no idea how you continue to do this year after year."

The blue-eyed man replied back, "Pamela, you know Halloween is my favorite night of the year, and I do so enjoy tiny humans now and again…"

His haunting gaze drifted back to both Jason and me, and I quickly squeaked out a "thank you sir" while turning and pounding the pavement back to Gran, with Jason hot on my heels.

I don't think either one of us spoke a word to Gran, or to each other, on the walk back home. Later that night, as we were lying in our twin beds next to one another, we both agreed that despite that man not really seeming to have on a costume, he was the scariest thing we'd encountered all evening.

"Ya think those were his real teeth, Jay?"

"I dunno sis, but we ain't never gonna find out- I ain't never going back to that place again! At least not without some of that special water from church or something…that one night I stayed at Hoyt's place, Sook, we snuck down to his brother's room, where he was watchin' a vampire movie called Fright Night, and that's one of the ways you can ward vamps off!"

I also heard in Jason's mind that that wasn't the only movie they got a peek of that night - something about a pig…Porky's? I'd never heard of it.

I had resolved never to go back to that house again for another Halloween, and I think Jason was with me on that. I fell asleep that night dreaming of the man with the pale face, fangs bared, and laughing as I ran from his home. It was all a little too much like the story of _Hansel and Gretel_ if you ask me.

We went trick-or-treating on Halloween like normal for the next few years, but we never went back to that house. I soon was able to pick up on the best places to go for the best candy as kids walked by us. Hey, there had to be something good to come out of that telepathy, right? But eventually, Gran and the two of us got too old to out and trick or treat and we moved on to better things.

**2008**

It was the night before Halloween and my best friend Amelia was absolutely adamant that I come out with her that Friday night to check out any potential early Halloween parties. I'd learned over the past several years to strengthen my mental shields, so going out wasn't as horrific to me as it had once been.

The world had changed since that Halloween so many years ago. Little did Jason or I know that our close encounter with a vampire was truly a close encounter with a vampire. Vampires had come out of the coffin a few years ago, and they were certainly becoming all the rage again in books, movies, and television. I quickly realized that I could not hear any of their thoughts, as evidenced by working evenings both at a local book store, and at Merlotte's, a downtown brewery where we did serve the vampire drink of choice - True Blood.

Amelia insisted on going to this new club, Fangtasia, which was apparently all the rage for locals and tourists alike. I could have cared less about going there, but she claimed that other friends of hers said it was an absolute must-see, but definitely not for the faint of heart. What she failed to mention was the fact that it was owned, operated, and frequented by local vampires. I had just assumed that it was another establishment trying to pay homage to our previously unknown, undead, citizens of the country.

Amelia unfortunately also insisted that we dress up in costume for this party, which I begrudgingly allowed her to talk me into doing.

"Sookie, this club and party is all the rage! They apparently throw this shindig every year the night BEFORE Halloween, as the boss throws an extravagant party at his home on the actual holiday. C'mon, it'll be a blast! Why do you insist on being such a buzzkill?"

"Alright already! I'll go with you Amelia, but I'm not wearing anything kinky, slinky, or otherwise demeaning. Got it?"

Amelia worked at a costume shop, and really could come up with some of the best costumes. I knew that, but I just hadn't been in the mood for celebrating in a long time. My gran had passed away that summer, and life just wasn't the same without her. I continued to live in her little house, and Jason came by only when he was hungry, or when he wanted to see if I had any new friends he could 'meet.'

Amelia and I had gone to the costume shop together earlier in the week on one of her days off, and perused everything. We finally decided on matching costumes of sorts. She would be the devil, and I would be an angel. I thought my costume still left something to the imagination, and yet reminded me of my favorite fairy costume from long ago. It was made of a beautiful shimmery white material, with sequins and beading covering the bodice. It dipped low enough in the front to make Amelia happy, and was modest enough to make me comfortable. The dress stopped just above the knee, had long satiny sleeves, and two small angel wings attached in the back. I paired it with white, gladiator style ballet slippers, and I was good to go.

We had decided to meet at my house, and drive down to Fangtasia together to meet up with her friend Dawn, who apparently was quite friendly with one of the bouncers. Never mind that this supposed 'bouncer' was actually a female vampire. As we walked up to the back entrance, the sounds of Evanescence poured through the door and Dawn walked up to the woman and planted a huge kiss on her lips. I wasn't a prude by any means, but I sure as heck hadn't been expecting that.

The blush in my cheeks gave my shock away though, and the woman who enjoyed the kiss remarked, "Who's the doll, darling?" Looking at her a little more closely, I realized she wasn't of the human variety. In fact, something about her looked scarily familiar…

Dawn broke the silence by replying, "Pam, this is Amelia's friend Sookie Stackhouse." I knew from past experience at both of my jobs not to shake hands with the vamps, so I just smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you, Pam."

Pam looked me up and down, and a look of sheer lust crossed her face briefly. In a rather disinterested tone, she muttered loud enough for all of us to hear, "Hmmm. I can think of someone who'd be MORE than pleased to meet you…"

At that, Amelia tucked my arm in hers, the devil that she was, and along with Dawn, who dressed as a naughty French maid, we ventured into Fangtasia. Nothing Amelia could have said would have prepared me for what was in that building. It was all sort of Planet- Hollywood-meets-The-Haunted-Mansion-from-DisneyWorld, with a huge sprinkle of red velvet thrown in the mix. The walls were all a dark blood red, with mirrors and various portraits of famous 'undead' heroes hanging upon them. In one corner, they had what looked to be a tourist's wet dream- there was everything you could want to buy there, from t-shirts, to calendars, to glass tumblers. Two long bars ran along opposing walls, and there were tables and booths running from one end of the bar to the other, which left about a twenty by twenty foot space for a DJ and dancing.

What caught my eye, and kept my attention, was a raised platform with a throne upon it towards the back of the room. _Seriously?_ Yep, there was no doubt it was a throne, but what was in the throne was more compelling. There sat the single most beautiful-looking man… Viking… God, I'd ever seen in my life. He had a long blond mane flowing over his shoulders. He had to have been six and a half feet tall with eyes as deep as the ocean is wide, and a physique that was just built to pillage and plunder. Wait, those eyes...

Amelia pulled me out of my daze and was dragging me over to one of the bars, exclaiming over the loud music, "Are you THIRSTY for something in particular, Sook?"

I just glared at her and smacked her arm. "Yeah, I need one of my usual, PLEASE."

"Wouldn't you like to try something a little more EXOTIC?"

I smirked at her and turned away, looking around for a table. The costumes surrounding us were absolutely amazing and freakish at the same time. You had everything from the mundane doctors and nurses, to the cliché vampire costumes, to some as extravagant as Mia Sara's 'Lili' costume in _Legend_, the costume she was wearing as the Devil's bride.

As I continued looking around the room, I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. Just then, Amelia handed me my gin and tonic, and we headed towards a table in the middle of the chaos. As we sat down, I glanced up and thought for sure my panties would catch on fire. Those eyes were staring right at me, and seemed to follow my every move. I'm sure I stared back for far too long, and could almost swear I saw the flash of a smirk cross those luscious lips that went with the eyes. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks.

I didn't have too much time to dwell on my embarrassment right then, as I felt my left arm being yanked by Amelia, when The Black-Eyed Peas' 'I Gotta Feeling' came blaring over the speakers. Before I knew it, we were in the middle of the dance floor. At first, I really didn't feel like being there, but then Amelia began doing some of our signature moves and I was soon reciprocating. By reciprocating, I mean shaking backside for all it was worth, and dancing back to front, if you know what I mean. Add Dawn to the mix, and we looked like nothing but trouble, with a capital T.

Gran would be rolling in her grave right about now, but I was out having fun and I don't think she would want me to be a stick in the mud, right? We were soon the center of attention, and I began seeing the glimmer of fangs around us. The music ended and I was rather thankful to get off the dance floor amidst the lustful looks we were getting from both vamps and humans alike.

We laughed all the way back to our table and were surprised to see another fresh drink waiting for us there as we arrived. Pam came by briefly, and said, "Someone didn't want you ladies to be thirsty, and the drinks are on the house for the evening, by the way."

"I'm sure they are," I mumbled to myself, quickly scanning the back of the room. I vaguely found myself disappointed that I didn't see the Viking God in his seat, but whirled around in my chair when Amelia squeaked beside me. I glanced to my left, and promptly almost fell off my seat. Standing beside us, seemingly coming from out of nowhere, was the tallest, most muscular, most handsome man I had ever seen; the same one who'd been watching me tonight. Never mind my little glances his way.

He was so much more...ethereal and masculine up close and personal. Especially in the costume that he was wearing. For some reason, I had been so mesmerized by those eyes that seemed so familiar to me, that I had failed to realize his costume was made to have him look like an honest-to-goodness Viking. He had on some kind of soft, animal-skin boots up to the middle of his calves, and the rest of the costume was a tight, muscle-bulging, leather tunic and kilt. Around his middle was some sort of gold belt, from which hung a gigantic sword, which I questioned the authenticity of. All that was missing was a helmet, and a longship.

He was looking at me, with a slight smirk playing on his lips again, and then spoke, "I understand that for a few of you, this is your first time at my establishment?"

Amelia answered as I gulped down the rest of my second drink, "Yes, and we are having a blast, right, Sookie?"

I nodded meekly, and suddenly found myself locking eyes with the mountain of a man next to me. I felt like he was trying to see inside me, and felt shook my head, grateful at the moment that I was unable to hear what he was thinking.

"I hope you continue to enjoy yourselves this evening. Please, the drinks are on the house, and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask myself or Pam." At that, he nodded at Amelia and Dawn, then boldly took my hand and kissed the back of my wrist, so gently. At that moment, I was done for. I felt like putty in that split second. The only thing nagging at me were his eyes. I knew I had seen them before, and couldn't put my finger on it.

He must have seen the mixed emotions in my eyes, and quickly added, "My name is Eric Northman, by the way, Miss….?"

"Stackhouse."

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse." He walked off with a wink and a nod.

Well, needless to say, I was nothing but goo the rest of the night. Damned if I was going to let anyone else know that, even though Amelia knew better.

Three gin and tonics and many rousing dance songs later, Amelia, Dawn, and I were sweaty, hot, and tired. Since it was after 2 a.m., we decided to call it a night, and despite many glances and propositions directed at us, we made our way to the door to leave. Dawn told Pam she would see her tomorrow night at the party, and in my rather drunken haze, I loudly asked, "What party, and why am I not invited?"

Pam grinned an eerie, fang-filled grin at me then, and replied, "I'm so glad you asked! My master INSISTS that you all of you make an appearance tomorrow evening at his home for his Halloween party. He will not take no for an answer, so I suggest you follow these directions." At that, she handed Amelia a small invitation.

We wandered over to our car, and since Amelia had had nothing but water for the past few hours, she drove Dawn home first, and then drove to my house.

As we walked in my front door, with me unsteady on my feet, I mumbled, "Who is he that he can order us around, and why should we go to this stinkin' party anyway? Where is it, Amelia?"

She told me the address, and in my stupor, I somehow figured out that that was only about three or four blocks away from me. I probably could have placed the exact house, but not in the state that I was in. We agreed to set up the plans for tomorrow night, then we both changed and crashed into my bed. I completely passed out while Amelia was still rambling on about the gorgeous hunk of man we'd met earlier.

*****

After spending much of the day sleeping off my drunken state, Amelia managed to drag my sorry butt out of bed at one in the afternoon, enticing me with coffee and breakfast food. She wanted to head back to Fangtasia to pick up her car and head home to get cleaned up and pick out new clothes for the evening's festivities. We decided she would come back down here around seven or so to get dressed and ready.

I would be fooling myself if I didn't admit I was both scared and excited about going to this party of Mr. Northman's. I knew absolutely nothing about him, except he was absolutely gorgeous, owned a bar, and was a vampire.

_That could make a relationship difficult_, I thought to myself. _A relationship, Sookie? Are you for real? You couldn't even speak to the man, and you have little to no dating experience yourself._

Being a telepath, and hearing everything your date thought of you, makes dates difficult to bear, especially considering how well-endowed I was in the curvature department. I don't think highly of myself, don't get me wrong, but I know God blessed me with certain...enhanced characteristics.

I spent the day piddling around the house and doing some laundry, all the while thinking about what to wear. I didn't think time could move any slower, when Amelia finally arrived at 7:15.

"Sookie, isn't this exciting? We get to go to a real vampire's home!"

I thought about that for a second and knew that vamps were rather private when it came to their personal lives. I asked Amelia why Mr. Northman would have a large party at his house.

"Well, Dawn tells me that he apparently has more than one home, and he uses this one primarily for entertaining."

"Entertaining? I wonder just what kind of entertaining he does?" I huffed wearily.

"Oh, Sookie! I know for a fact that Dawn has been with Pam, if you know what I mean, and says it's the most incredible experience she's ever had in her life! So don't knock it til you try it, girl!"

"Ok, Ame, that was much more information than I needed to know about Dawn, and I certainly won't be 'knocking' anything or trying anything with Eric anytime soon!"

"It's Eric already, huh?" Amelia asked, giving me a very pointed look.

"Just help me get dressed, please!"

After about fifteen minutes of haggling over my clothes, Amelia got me dressed in something she felt was suitable for me, though I begged to differ. She had me in a dark blue halter dress, one I had for special occasions, which were few and far between for me. It was covered in a black lace all over, and had a sweetheart neckline and empire waist. She made me wear my three-inch black heels with it, and I curled my long blonde locks just so they were falling over my shoulders. She had on a red, one-shoulder dress with black gladiator heeled sandals. Once we were sufficiently primped and dolled up, we decided it was time to go.

We could have walked, but with it being Halloween quickly decided against it, so I said I would drive to the party, even though I wished I could have one for the road to calm the butterflies in my stomach. As we headed the three blocks over from my house I found I had butterflies for another reason. I suddenly had a feeling of deja vu, and couldn't seem to shake it. We walked quickly up the drive, and saw the house all lit up. There were trick-or-treaters all over the sidewalks, and some parents glared at us in our scantily clad outfits as we walked up to party central.

I was just reaching up to ring the doorbell when out of nowhere, yet again, Eric Northman appeared in front of us at the door. As he opened it, I saw a glimmer of fang under his top lip. I took in his blood-red shirt and black pants, and stared wide-eyed at him. "What's the matter little girl, have you never seen a vampire before?"

At that statement, my memories came flooding back to me of the house Jason and I ran from that Halloween night so long ago. I promptly fainted on Eric Northman's front stoop.

*****

I found myself lying on a huge king-sized bed. The room I was in was a beautiful burgundy color, and black candles were lit around the entire perimeter - on window sills, dressers, and sconces on the walls. I seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep. I was awakened by the sound of the door behind me opening and closing. I heard the faint sound of someone slipping into the bed behind me. I opened my eyes and rolled to my back to see Eric curling up next to me. As I watched, his eyes opened and reflected a crystal blue sky. I'd never seen such sapphire eyes.

He smiled at me and looked deep into my soul. He took his left hand and lifted it to my mouth where he traced my lips with his cool finger, than traced a line down my shoulder, to my arm, to my hand. He kissed my hand softly and pulled me closer to him. He moved his hand to my face, held it for a moment, then kissed me. His lips moved to my neck as he removed a strap from my tank top. As he did that, he ever-so-softly began to place butterfly kisses along my collarbone, working his way down to the top of my breast, and starting to nip and suck my skin. He moved his hand towards my still cloth-covered nipple, stroking and peaking it until I felt a twinge of pleasure deep down below.

My mouth fell open and I finally let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding for the last several minutes. I wove my fingers through his soft golden hair as my voice emitted little whimpers of pleasure. He made quick work of the other strap, and repeated the same ministrations of his lips, teeth, and hands on that breast. He looked up at me, and in that velvety voice of his, said, 'Enjoying yourself, Lover?'

I looked at him, knowing my eyes are hooded with lust and desire, and nodded slowly. He smirked, and ripped my top apart forcefully, growling at the offending object. He cupped both of my breasts and kissed them all over, making me yearn for his mouth on other places of my now trembling body.

I whispered to him, "please...", and he took that as a cue to move a little faster. He began to work on moving my shorts down over my sun-kissed thighs. He stopped to find my mouth, and traced his tongue over my top lip, urging me to part my lips in order to taste me.

I can feel a pool of wetness and fire that wasn't there a mere few minutes ago, and was certain that I would fall apart soon. As our tongues dueled together in a lazy rhythm, I realized my clothing was completely gone, and his hands were all over me, as mine moved all along his perfectly sculpted back. My fingers slipped into the top of his boxers, wanting to rip them off his body to find what is beneath the silky fabric. I felt his fangs graze my lips, which elicited a small gasp from me.

As his hands continued to explore, I felt his fingers stroking my mound, and could feel him smile against my mouth. I moaned, and he knew he'd found what both he and I wanted. One finger slowly and tenderly slipped into my core, and I heard him sigh, and felt him harden against me. He then included another finger, and I felt as though I was melting from just the contact of our two bodies being so close together, aching with need.

His thumb moved to rub my hard clit, and he began to pump his fingers faster. I began to writhe under him, and noises I had never heard emitted from my now sweaty body. Closer, closer, I began to see stars...and it suddenly stopped. I gasped, and looked up at him helplessly.

In a voice dripping pure sex, he said, "I can't let you finish without me."

He stood up away from me, shredding the boxers in one swift movement. I stared at his cock and began thinking, no, KNOWING, that I'd never had anyone that large before. He leaned in over me, and closed his eyes in pleasure, as I wrapped my hand around him. I stroked my thumb over his head, wiping away the bit of moisture already there.

"I want you like I've never wanted anyone," I heard him say, and my eyes closed, as my hand guided him to my soaking center. He allowed the first part of himself inside of me, and whispered, "I don't want to hurt you, Sookie."

I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He took that as a signal that I was ready for him, and pushed all the way in, allowing me to adjust to his size as he does so. It felt like heaven.

I adjusted my hips up and wiggled just a little as he began to thrust in and out, in and out, at first torturously slow. As he and I found our rhythm together, I licked the dimple in his chin, and nipped and kissed his jawline.

I felt the pressure in my belly growing, and I knew that it wasn't going to be much longer for me. I told him so, and he grabbed one of my legs to hitch it around his waist. That change in position was what we both needed, and he began to move faster and faster, saying my name quietly at first, and then growling.

I felt him hitting just the right spot inside of me now, and I had never felt anything so incredible in my life!

"Look at me, Sookie!" he growled. I was falling apart beneath him as I stared back at his sapphire orbs. I realized my hands were on his luscious backside, pushing him deeper, deeper...and then he exploded inside of me, his juices flowing within. At the same time, I felt his fangs penetrate my sweaty flesh, and this triggered my own explosion. He cried out, shuddered, and collapsed on top of me.

As we relaxed into each other's arms, he lifted his head to look at me and smiled. I wondered what I had done to deserve this, and allowed sleep to take me over once more.

*****

I came to with a start, and realized I was lying in a set of strong, cool arms, as one pair of sparkling, dark blue eyes stared down at me. The same arms that had been ravishing me in my dream, or fantasy, or concussion-induced madness, whatever you'd like to call it. A smirk started on the face that the eyes were attached to, and I jumped up and away faster than a jackrabbit from one Mr. Eric Northman.

"I always knew you'd come back to me, my beautiful fairy princess…"

Wait…did he just say 'my fairy princess?'

It was true. What had hit me like a ton of bricks just before I passed out was confirmed. This was the same house and the same man that had scared the holy bejesus out of my brother and me many years ago.

What happened next is a story for another time, because the love of my life just texted me to see if I'm ready for his annual Halloween party yet. So while I'd love to stay and fill you in on the rest of the story, I'm afraid I have a rather impatient Viking waiting for me.

**A/N**: This is my first, and possibly only attempt at writing Eric/Sookie. So many of you are such talented writers on this site, and I truly bow to your skills. I thought I would go nuts writing a one-shot; I don't know how you all have it in you to write huge stories! I just wanted to try this for fun, and if you hate it, so be it- I'm a delicate soul.

So many kudos to my beta, Miss Construed- she REALLY helped me when I was JUST going crazy on this thing. ;-)

A shout out to ASLover as well- she's become a friend to me and encouraged me to do this thing along with her. Hope I get to meet you one day girl!


End file.
